A Bitter Pill
by Sasukec
Summary: Set after Do Ut Des, this trilogy focuses on the college life of couple Naruto and Sasuke. When Naruto meets a new friend, Sai, will this be the loose bolt that will derail their already precarious relationship? Sasunaru, Narusai. M for mature content.
1. Warm Beginnings

**Sasukec: I apologize if you've been waiting on this first chapter to be posted! I know I promised it would be here earlier, however my Senior year is being so demanding, that I'm really finally trying to squeeze this in!  
>If you are new to my Sasunaru stories, I would recommend that you venture to my page and read both Solitary Bliss and Do Ut Des before you begin this story. It is not mandatory, but it would definitely help to fill you in! Quite a few things have happened in the past couple of stories that has given both Naruto and Sasuke quite the past together. Not to mention, it might spoil some things in the previous entries from this one!<strong>

**Anyhow, no more dilly dally! Welcome! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Semester 1, Fall.<strong>

The day was finally here. The day that would open the door into adulthood, freedom, and other steps along the way that would define the rest of his life. Once Naruto entered through the doors before him, there was no turning back; it was the point of no return.

"Naruto, you coming inside, or not?"

The blonde came back to reality where he saw his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, standing in the doorway of their new college dorms. With a box of his belongings in his hands and an overstuffed backpack on his back, the blonde felt the items growing heavier with each moment. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde and asked again, "You coming? Or are you going to chicken out at the last minute?"

"It just feels like this is it! Like this is the 'moment of truth'. The moment that I'll look back on and think, 'this is where I took my first steps into my life!'"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes before replying, "Just get in the damn school."

"And then I'll remember, 'oh yeah! That was also the day that destiny was forced upon me by the loving and caring Sasuke Uchiha!'"

Sasuke laughed lightly before signaling with his head for Naruto to continue in.

"Come on. We have to find our dorm. Don't you have Trig today?"

Naruto took one last look up at the tall, brick building before nodding and making his way past the double glass doors. Inside was a long hallway of doors on either side, filled with people of different ages passing in any which direction. Naruto assumed they all must have been students.

"Ugh, yeah. Luckily it's my only class today. You don't have any today, right?"

Sasuke nodded before replying, "I have two classes tomorrow, though."

"Oh yeah. We both have comp 1 together!"

The Uchiha nodded once more before abruptly stopping before a door that read 24A. He brought out a key from his pocket, and opened the door to reveal a square dorm room with a bed on each side of the room, a medium-sized window in between the two beds, and two wooden doors to the left and right of them. Below them was a white carpet and a desk situated directly under the open-curtained window.

"Wow, pretty nice dorm. A little used, maybe, but I like it."

Naruto commentated as he set his backpack and box of belongings on the right bed. Sasuke did the same, setting his things down on the opposite bed as Naruto checked out each door that was in their room.

The Uchiha continued to quietly unpack his things as Naruto explored the other door, finding both to be a good-sized closet. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and saw that he was happily smiling at the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't resist as he walked up to the blonde, bringing him into a deep kiss. Naruto was slightly surprised by this action, but kissed back deeply. Sasuke's hands moved their way through every inch of yellow hair he could find on Naruto's head before Naruto pulled away.

Sasuke hadn't noticed, but the blonde's phone was going off, much to the brunette's disappointment. Naruto reached into his back pocket, pulling his iPhone out to see that it was an alarm, reminding him that he needed to head to class. Naruto stopped the alarm as Sasuke walked over to his bed, and sat down on the edge of it.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Duty calls?"

Sasuke smiled slightly before throwing his body back onto the bed, one arm covering his eyes as the other shooed Naruto away.

"You don't have to be so depressive about it. It's my only class." Naruto said as he rummaged through his backpack for his Trig book and other necessities.

"I'm not being depressive."

"Okay, then… Pouty."

This made Sasuke sit up in slight annoyance.

"I don't pout."

The blonde turned around to see a sour faced Sasuke with one eyebrow raised. This, in turn, made Naruto laugh before giving the Uchiha a light peck of a kiss.

"Oh, trust me. _That_ is a false statement."

Naruto quickly made his way out of the room to avoid being hit with any sort of blunt object that he suspected could leave any permanent damage. After closing the dorm room 24A door behind him, he took a deep breath.

_Time to find Trig…_

Luckily for Naruto, his classroom was within the building right next door, so his walk wasn't a very long one. Before he knew it, he was standing before Math Lab 02, contemplating running away.

_Would it be worth it if I just… Ran away? No, definitely not. Just walk in, no eye contact. Survive the droning of the professor, and get back to the dorm. Simple!_

"Um… Are you lost?"

A soft, tenor voice spoke up, obviously directing his question at the blonde. Naruto came out of his reverie and noticed a male that looked to be not much older than Naruto himself and looked nearly identical to Sasuke. His skin was almost as pale, his hair was shorter, however, and he had a small hint of Asian descent etched into his features. He wore small, darkly rimmed glasses atop his black haired head, a white-button up shirt with a black tie, tucked into dark denim jeans. Naruto considered him to be pretty good looking, but that may just have been because he looked so much like Sasuke.

"Oh, um… No, no. I'm here for Trig."

"Ah," He smiled sweetly. "So, you're in Trigonometry as well. Nice to see a new face. I'm Sai."

Sai held out his hand to the blonde, and Naruto took it tentatively and shook it.

"Naruto. You a freshman?"

Sai nodded, "Second semester freshman, anyhow. Don't look so daunted about Trigonometry. It's not as bad as everyone says."

Naruto made his way into the stadium-like classroom, replying as he did so, "You sure about that? I heard this subject made someone die from lack of understanding."

Sai laughed lightly as he followed Naruto up the steps and into a row of wooden seats where they both sat waiting for class to start.

"Somehow I doubt it. Word around this college can be really unreliable."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe they just went into a coma…?"

"Now _that_ sounds more probable. Don't worry. I've been in this class in high school. I'll help you out with anything you need."

Naruto smiled and nodded, happy that he'd already made acquaintances with someone on his very first day here.

"Thanks, man. I don't know if this means much to you, but ditto."

* * *

><p>Class had ended just as suddenly as it had seemed to begin. Naruto pulled himself out of the trance he'd allowed himself to be pulled into and stretched.<p>

"Freedom!" Naruto let his goofy grin that never ceased to exist shine on his face.

Sai stood up next to him, pulling his messenger bag over his head and onto his shoulder, laughing lightly as he did so, "Was it so bad, really?"

"Well," Naruto replied as he got up as well, "let's see… Homework on the very first day? Yeah, that's pretty bad."

The blonde followed Sai out of the lecture hall and into the crowded hallway. As they exited the lecture hall, they both stopped to the side to be able to speak to one another without causing much obstruction to the hallway's flow.

"It was an easy lesson. Look, I'll help you; we can work at the library here on campus just north of here before my next class."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, knowing his answer already but possibly drawing it out for whatever effect he thought was needed.

"Alright, sounds great! We walking there together?"

Sai shook his head slightly, "Unfortunately, no. I have to stop by my dorm to grab something. I'll meet you there, though."

Sai's lips pulled up into that same sweet smile he'd shown earlier as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, see you there."

Sai and Naruto parted ways, as the blonde exited the mathematics building and entered the cooling air outside. Fall was coming on quickly, and Naruto slightly lamented that he didn't bring his jacket with him. He weaved in and out of other passing students, thoughts casually dropping throughout his mind.

_Maybe I should call to let Sasuke know that I'm going to be at the library. Then again, I'm sure he wouldn't care in the first place… Not to mention, he may be busy. Ah, well. I'll call him before I head back. I sure hope Sai is as nice as he already seems._

With a small smile on his face, Naruto opened one of the large double doors of the modern-looking library and entered to find a table to wait for Sai to arrive.

* * *

><p><em>Clothes, blankets, books… Looks like I didn't forget anything.<em>

The Uchiha was still at his dorm room, getting all of his things unpacked and organized on his side of the room. Just as he set his black comforter on his twin-sized bed, he looked over to the blonde's side to see that Naruto didn't at all have time to unpack his things. Sasuke then contemplated whether he should do it for him or not.

_He should be back soon… Maybe I should call him and see if he's out of class._

The Uchiha decided to go ahead and set up Naruto's things for him, feeling charitable.

_No, I'll just let him be. I'm sure he'll be on his way soon._

As Sasuke pulled the blonde's large bag filled with his belongings onto the bare twin bed, he proceeded to unzip and unpack the large bag. He found the blue sheets that Naruto had packed, and began setting his bed.

_I'll do this for him. Maybe I can surprise him._

The Uchiha had a small smile crawl onto his face as he imagined their love would be reignited once more from a small act of generosity. Sasuke had hoped that the distance that had somehow slowly crawled between the two in the past months would be cut out by their current living arrangements. In the past two years that they'd been together, it'd been a tough ride to be on. Considering all that had happened between the two, it took them each a while to get over all the tension that had been built due to those past events.

However, after they'd been at ease with the past they shared, things sailed even smoother than either one could have hoped. Even though the two boys had never necessarily lived with one another permanently, the lovers would easily keep daily contact. Sasuke had worked up the money for the both of them to get an easy ride through college together, and when Sasuke had suggested the idea to Naruto a few weeks before the deadline for applications were due, that's when Naruto had begun to distance himself from the Uchiha.

Their sex life had easily declined in frequency as Naruto was finding ways to somehow always be busy, and when Sasuke confronted the blonde about it before, he just blamed it on wanting to be prepared for a college life. Before Sasuke knew it, they were seeing each other just once a week. But, Sasuke hoped that all that would change now that they were living under the same roof and sharing at least one class together.

Sasuke would never admit it, even now, that he was desperate for the blonde's attention. Even as he finished fixing Naruto's bed, he didn't even take notice to how perfect he'd tried to make the bedding look. It was all, however, a cry for attention and a cry for what they once had. But, Sasuke would never consciously know that he craved it until it would be knocking him down and suffocating him.

_I suppose I'll just read until he gets back._

The Uchiha went over to his own bed, grabbed his current novel, and tried desperately to bury himself within another story.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that took a bit of time, Naruto."<p>

The blonde turned around from the Trigonometry book that was uselessly open in front of him to see Sai's sweet smile once more.

"Oh, Sai! It's cool. I was just kind of trying to look like I was caring about Trigonometry."

Sai laughed lightly as he sat on the opposite side of the wooden table, bringing out his own Trigonometry book and opening to the page their homework was located on.

"Dude," Naruto whispered as he leaned down toward Sai, "There's this crazy old lady in here who wouldn't leave me alone. She insisted that I looked like I wasn't here to just do work, but cause trouble. She may still be watching."

Naruto quickly moved his eyes from side to side to see if she was within hearing distance as Sai laughed once again.

"You're so funny, Naruto."

The blonde smiled, looking up to see Sai's smile never wavering, and it somehow made him feel good. Naruto felt at such ease around this guy he just met. It was weird, considering the blonde wasn't very good with new people. Sasuke being his prime example. He took it as a good sign that he'd yet to punch Sai in the face.

"I'm serious, man! I'll warn you if she comes by here."

The blonde smiled at Sai and chuckled lightly before Sai replied, "I feel safe now, thank you, Naruto. Anyhow, let's start, shall we?"

Much to Naruto's dismay, Sai made him do most of his work by himself. There were just a few in which Sai helped him out with, provided he complained about it enough that Sai found it easier to just help the poor blonde out. However, after they had finished their work, their conversations had drifted to stories of where they came from or who they were, mixing with old childhood stories and dreams.

"So," Sai began, "You never met your real family?"

The blonde shook his head, twirling his mechanical pencil in different ways within his hands as he replied, "Nope. I've been told that my parents thought I was some devil or something, and they just abandoned me. I was luckily found by someone else and they cared enough to get me through my diaper days and a little more. After that, I somehow ended up living by myself at the age of seven, and that continued till I moved to this campus."

Naruto saw that Sai's usually smiling face was now distraught with worry and sadness, much to Naruto's surprise. The blonde put his pencil down as he tried to reassure Sai, "It wasn't all doom and gloom, you know. I was awesome at, um… "Finding" candy to sell to the kids at the park. It was enough to get me by and got me to where I am today. I'm still alive, so that's not bad, I'd say."

Sai nodded somewhat, "Konoha never noticed that you were living alone?"

Naruto shrugged, not really knowing how he got away with it either.

"I guess not. No one ever came around to check, and no one ever wondered about me. But, anyway, enough about my sob story, what about you? I don't think I've ever seen you around in this city before."

Sai accepted the blonde's wish to move on, and replied courteously, "I natively live in a small town a few miles away from Konoha. This city was the closest thing that I could get into for college. I don't really come from the richest family, so I had to work my way into here and do this all myself. My parents had never cared much for my academics or future, but at least I'm here now."

Sai smiled once again, making the warmth in Naruto flare up again. The blonde didn't necessarily welcome it, but didn't completely shy away from it. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should've been repulsed by it. He was with someone, he felt like it was a bit of betrayal. But, he knew that if he just kept it to himself, he could allow a little bit of guilty pleasure from the feeling.

However, before their conversation could float to more topics, Naruto phone began ringing. He quickly brought it out, fear of the crazy old lady making her appearance and charging him with due cause for her earlier suspicions. On the screen was a picture of him and Sasuke together at a carnival, Naruto holding up his phone to take a picture of the two together; Sasuke's face held eyes that were rolled and his usual "I-hate-life" stance contrasted to that of Naruto's cheery and uplifting one. Sasuke was calling.

Naruto gave Sai a quick glance of apology, then answered, turning to the side of his chair, as if it would somehow quiet the disturbance it had already made.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

Sasuke's answering tone could not have been more harsh. The blonde quickly looked back to Sai who was patiently waiting for Naruto to finish his call.

"Look, I'll call you back, okay?"

Without waiting to hear Sasuke response – he already knew it'd be more anger – he hung up the call, quickly gathering his things up before standing.

"Sorry, but… I gotta go, Sai. It was really awesome meeting you, and thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it."

The blonde put as much honesty as he could into the words, as he pushed in the wooden chair.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it, Naruto. I have to get to my next class any way. Before you go, let's trade numbers, that way if you need any more help, we can stay in contact easier."

The blonde allowed himself to drink from the warmth that once again flared up inside him, feeling no guilt just as equally as he actually did. Naruto nodded before replying, "Okay, sounds great!"

The two traded numbers, walking with each other to the doors before parting to each of their own ways. The blonde didn't know what just happened in there.

_Why the hell do I feel so… Warm? This isn't some feel-good movie, Naruto. Maybe it's a fever? Ugh, gotta get back… _

The blonde brought out his phone and dialed Sasuke's number, waiting to hear just what Sasuke had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukec: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! Things are going to be pretty juicy this time around, as you can already see. I hope that I will get the next chapter out in a reasonable amount of time. I'll try to get time out of my Senior schedule and get chapter 2 out. <strong>

**Reviews are always awesome :) Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I just didn't have time nor an editor to review/revise this stuff!  
><strong>


	2. Separation Anxiety

**Sasukec: As promised, here is chapter 2 of this trilogy! I hope to be putting out these chapters on an every 1 to 2 week basis. If I'm a little late on a chapter, please excuse it as it's all due to school taking up much of my time. Hopefully I'll be able to please you all! Enjoy!**

**On another note, the iPhone is used quite a lot in this chapter, and basically throughout the entirety of this trilogy. Every use is in loving memory and respect of Steve Jobs, the creator of Apple. May he rest in peace and live on forever through his advancing technology!**

* * *

><p>After a few failed calls, a message left behind, and finally an empty dorm room really began to worry Naruto. Adding to the fact that Sasuke had set his own side of the dorm as well as the blonde's, it gave him a weary happiness; the kind that allowed him to be just grateful enough, but still creeped him out at the same time. With all due cause, of course. Naruto knew that when Sasuke was angry, he'd get an opposite response out of the brunette. Naruto had learned after some trial and error that when it came to expressing emotions through actions, left was right and up was down, and vice versa respectively. As the blonde set down his things on his neatly-set bed, he felt the calm that came before the storm suddenly around him.<p>

_Wow, I hope Sasuke isn't too peeved about me being late. I was just doing my work with Sai…_

Afraid to let his mind wander about that subject, he focused on what he should do now. Naruto flopped onto the twin-sized mattress, putting his iPhone out in front of him. He clicked the home button, watching the screen light up with a picture he'd snuck in of Sasuke with his cocky half-smile and his perfect pale features as his wallpaper. Naruto had somewhat hoped that he would see that one alert he may have not heard, for one reason or another, filling up the middle of the screen. But, as he should have known, there was nothing but the picture of Sasuke before him and the time indicating the minutes that continued to pass by.

The blonde sighed lightly as the screen went dark, revealing his blue eyes reflected off the glossy screen.

_Well…, _Naruto finally thought to himself. _What now? I guess I'll just wait for Sasuke to get back. So, until then…_

Naruto then remembered that he forgot to bring in the TV he'd brought, along with his PS3 and laptop. The blonde smiled happily to himself, joyful that he'd now have something to occupy his free time. The blonde quickly jumped up from his bed, grabbed his keys, and made his way out of the dorm building. Naruto spotted his white truck instantly as it easily stood out in size compared to all the others.

The blonde took his car key out just as he reached the driver's side, unlocked the door, and grabbed the black backpack that held both his PS3 and laptop. He threw the backpack onto his back before locking his door and closing it once more. Naruto was about to go around to the bed of his truck to retrieve the small TV, when he heard a car pull up beside him. _That _was an engine he'd never forget.

As the black Camaro came to a stop, Naruto waved, waiting for the engine to cut. Moments later, the roar of the engine died, and Naruto saw a brunette head pop out of the driver's side.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto began as he reached into the bed of his truck for the TV, "Where'd you go? I tried to call back and even left you a message."

Naruto's question went unanswered for a moment as the Uchiha reached for something in his car. After Sasuke stood back out of his car and closed the door, he came around to the front of his Camaro, holding two white sacks.

"Where were you?"

Sasuke's brusque question slightly startled the blonde, threatening his hands to fumble the TV. Sasuke stood there at the front of his Camaro, waiting for an answer. Naruto began to walk back to the dorms, answering his question, "I was at the library, finishing my Trig homework. Homework on the first day, retarded, right?"

The blonde could feel the heavy atmosphere Sasuke had brought with him begin to lift before Sasuke asked another question.

"For over an hour?"

Naruto replied calmly as they entered the double doors, "You know I suck at math!"

The blonde could tell Sasuke was satisfied with the answer he'd received as he chuckled. Naruto decided to expand on it.

"So, what's with the sacks? Are those for the remains of the children you devour?"

"No," the Uchiha retorted as they reached their room, "It's Chinese, you idiot."

"You're moving on to Chinese children? That's nearly racist, man!"

Naruto laughed at his own joke as he set his small flat-screen on the elongated nightstand that was between his own bed and Sasuke's.

Sasuke snorted, "Oh, I'm sorry that I got food for you. I should have known your ego would be big enough to keep you full for a lifetime."

"Ouch, Sasuke! You know I was just kidding…"

Sasuke turned a smile onto Naruto.

"So I was I, Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a comfortable silence thereafter as Naruto hooked up his gaming system and flat-screen as he saw fit, and Sasuke distributing the hot food evenly onto paper plates. Naruto hadn't known the full reason as to why he excluded Sai from his explanation of where he'd been for an hour. Or even why he hadn't noticed that they spent an hour talking. The blonde tried to ignore it, even if it may not have been the best solution.

* * *

><p>"Woo! I'm stuffed!"<p>

Naruto patted his stomach, trying to make it seem as though it was physically full when, really, it was still quite flat. The Uchiha was still picking at his food while Naruto had finished the whole plate in nearly one sweep.

"I don't know how you manage to not get fat eating so much."

Naruto lay back onto his bed, keeping both his hands on his stomach.

"I'm just special! Thanks for the food, Sasuke. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it."

The Uchiha still hadn't looked up from his food as Naruto sat up, scratching his head.

"You aren't mad at me for not telling you before I went, are you…?"

The Uchiha finally looked away from his food to see Naruto sitting up with a genuinely apologetic expression. Sasuke sighed, "No, not really. It made me curious, more than anything."

Naruto's expression lit up somewhat, happy to know that he wasn't in any trouble and wouldn't have to expect any consequences. With a now clear mind, he jumped up and began rummaging through his bag of clothes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement.

"Looking for something?"

Naruto replied, "A clean pair of boxers…"

Sasuke could feel his face become warm as dirty thoughts flooded his mind. It was only natural for his mind to bring out those kinds of thoughts when the two hadn't been "active" for over a month. Sasuke swallowed and questioned, "What for?"

"A shower, silly. It's been a long-ass day."

Sasuke's growing excitement had come to an anti-climactic ending as he nodded, internally disappointed and equally worried.

_Of course he wouldn't suggest that… Stupid me._

It wasn't long before Naruto said his short-term goodbyes and exited the room for the dorm showers. Now Sasuke felt too emotionally deprived to want to finish his dinner. He pushed the food away from him and rubbed his face.

_Damn, is this what just happens with long-term relationships? They shouldn't die out like this one is._

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he suddenly came to a realization that he'd never admitted to himself until now. He could now feel that their relationship was fading out.

_Oh my God… That can't be true. _

Moments later, the sound of a text alert went off. Sasuke realized that was from Naruto's iPhone.

_I guess he didn't see any point in taking his phone… _

Sasuke's conscious told him not to take a look at his personal texts, but he couldn't resist it either. The temptation was higher than was his conscious. The Uchiha got up and walked to Naruto's side of the room, picking up the phone that was on his bed. Sasuke took a moment more deliberating on whether he should continue now or just put it back down.

_It would be the right thing to do… But… Just a look won't hurt._

Sasuke pressed the home button and watched as the screen lit up, showing that he'd received a text from an unfamiliar name: Sai.

'Great meeting you today, Naruto! Glad I was able to help you with your Trig and learn a bit about you in the process. Just let me know if you have any more trouble, and we'll meet up again.'

Sasuke didn't know what confused or worried him more; the fact that Naruto hadn't told him about meeting Sai or the fact that he wasn't alone at the library. Sasuke hadn't heard one word from the blonde about meeting this Sai. It only continued to add to his reasons of suspicion for their growing distance.

Sasuke let the phone drop back down to Naruto's bed before he sat back down on his own bed. Sasuke didn't know where to begin or end his thoughts. They all felt jumbled, not even able to function as they should.

_It's just someone else… Someone that I shouldn't care about. He's still with me… Nothing's changed. Nothing's changed…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's mind continued to wander and dance about the thoughts of just why Naruto hadn't told him about who he met. He then contradicted that with other thoughts of how he didn't even bother to ask the blonde about his day. He found that all the while Naruto was taking his shower, his time was filled with an internal battle that made him sick to his stomach. Finally, he gave up thinking at all as he realized that it wouldn't be too much longer before Naruto got back.<p>

As if on cue, the blonde entered the room with just a towel around his waist, his hair only just ineffectively towel dried. Sasuke looked up to Naruto as he closed the door behind him and met his gaze. Naruto froze and looked from side to side as he was in a considerable amount of confusion from the Uchiha's stare.

"Umm… You… Okay, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha slowly stood up, following just one command, just one logic that he felt needed to be filled. He didn't know if it would solve the problem or even further them toward a solution, but he sure as hell wanted it. Wanted Naruto.

Naruto backed up slowly as Sasuke approached him, his eyes never once wavering from Naruto's blue ones.

"Sasuke, what're you doing? Hello?"

The blonde tried to grab his attention with words that floated to one of Sasuke's ears and then out of the other, not registering to his already set mind. It wasn't long before Naruto's back was up against the door and both of Sasuke's hands were planted on the door on each side of Naruto. Sasuke had effectively pinned Naruto between the door and his own body as he continued to stare into Naruto's eyes. The blonde looked up to the now noticeably taller Sasuke, confusion running throughout his eyes.

"Look, I know I'm irresistibly sexy with just this towel on, but-"

"Naruto… I…"

Sasuke's mouth moved faster than what his mind did as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. The blonde patiently waited, obviously seeing that he was being serious.

"Naruto. I want you… Now."

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he let this information soak in before he spoke once more, this time more serious.

"Not tonight, Sasuke… I need to get some sleep. _We _need to get some sleep. We have things we need to do tomorrow morning and it's already getting late."

Sasuke fought off the beginnings of tears that consisted of rejection as he slowly let his hands fall back to his own sides, freeing Naruto. Without another word, the blonde moved around Sasuke and went about his business. The rest of their night was filled with silence as Sasuke went straight to bed, covering up and turning his back to Naruto. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto really felt about their silence, but Sasuke knew that his growing worries became silently confirmed. The two were growing apart and without any attention to the problem, it would solve itself. However, the natural solution would only result in separation and the loss of the one person in Sasuke's life that he trusted the most and loved even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukec: Well, I know it could have been so much longer, but I thought it was a perfect place to end it! I plan to bring everyone on an emotional roller coaster this time around. So, will you hold on tight enough to make it to the end? I certainly hope so :)<strong>

**Reviews are lovely!**


	3. You Are My Number One

**Sasukec: Yes, I am being that horrible updater again. It's most likely made me lose some readers. Please stick with me!**

* * *

><p>Blue eyes stood out in the darkness that still permeated throughout the room, seeking to see something that was not truly there. Naruto lay awake for the past two hours, tired enough to fall asleep, yet not quite able to for whatever reason. His mind was buzzing with thoughts of the events that had happened between Sasuke and himself just hours ago, and how he had responded to the Uchiha. He didn't even welcome what Sasuke had offered, but he felt he had good reason for declining him. However, these thoughts intermittently mixed in with thoughts of Sai, the feeling of warmth he had as he spoke to the new boy, and his intentional guilt at the warmth. He had no other way to explain it other than a warm feeling.<p>

_Almost like when Sasuke and I…_

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around to lie on his other side to see Sasuke on the opposite bed, his back still facing Naruto. Just as Naruto began to think about it more, he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. He knew he needed to sleep; he was now going to try and force himself to sleep. Before doing so, he brought out his phone, and flashed it on, the time showing that he would only get about five hours of sleep if he started now. He also noticed the alert of a text filling the screen, making the blonde curious as to why he hadn't heard it earlier.

_It's from Sai…_

As Naruto read it, his thoughts began to stir up again. However, he mentally kicked himself, and forced himself to think about it later. Finally moving into a position where it would be comfortable enough to fall asleep, he let his mind wander about other, less important subjects that would bring him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz!<em>

A groggy Sasuke sat up and hit the top of his digital clock, stopping the source of the insistent noise. The Uchiha heavily held his head within his hands, hating the fact that he opted to take any morning classes at all. Sasuke pulled his head from his hands to look over to the other side of the room where Naruto was still sleeping. His body was halfway onto the bed, and equally sliding off as a line of drool could easily be spotted even from Sasuke's distance. This made the Uchiha smile somewhat, chasing away the dread of the morning just as quickly as it came.

Sasuke yawned quietly before getting up. He stretched, trying to relieve all of the morning's drowsiness from his body.

_Last night… That really happened._

Suddenly, Sasuke's smile was gone. He remembered the feeling of rejection as it happened, lamenting the first idea he ever had about approaching the blonde with the plea. He abruptly shook his head and began to get dressed.

_Forensic Science… Got to get ready for it._

Just as Sasuke was about to rummage through the closet for something to wear, he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned to see a grinning Naruto before him.

"Naruto? Oh, God, you scared the shit out of me. You're already-"

The Uchiha was quickly cut off by Naruto's own lips as they encased Sasuke's. Surprised, the Uchiha's eyes widened, but it wasn't long before he leaned into the kiss, and gave back. Following their initial contact, Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke access to his sweet tongue and mouth. Sasuke followed up on the blonde's open offer, moving his tongue into Naruto's mouth to enjoy what he'd missed for the past couple of months. Sasuke felt as though it was the first drink of water he'd received after a drought. A long drought that demanded more and needed more to recover from.

Sasuke fought the blonde's tongue in a battle of saliva, making sure that he was taking deep breaths through his nose so he wouldn't pass out from a lack of air. The more Sasuke tasted Naruto's mouth, the more of him he wanted. As the two wrapped each other up into their arms, Sasuke could feel Naruto's morning glory rub up against his own growing crotch.

The Uchiha couldn't figure out in his mind just what had gotten into Naruto overnight. Possibly he thought over his proposal from the night before, and was now acting upon it. However, Sasuke's mind was currently tied up in reaching closer for Naruto's manhood than answering logical questions. The Uchiha decided to act now, and ask the questions later. He didn't want to lose the moment due to some inane questioning.

The blonde allowed Sasuke to back him up to the wall by Naruto's bed, their thrash of bodies hitting the wall with an audible thud that only made the two crave more. Sasuke's hand finally made its way into Naruto's boxers, his fingers grasping the elongated member he found there. Naruto's moaning purr only drove the Uchiha forward, allowing him to win the continuing battle of tongues and in vigorously massaging the blonde's member. Moments later, Naruto's boxers were around his ankles and Sasuke's mouth encasing the blonde's throbbing member. Sasuke took his lover's full length into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat.

Naruto moaned, tangling his fingers within the raven's hair and encouraging the Uchiha to continue. Sasuke replied with more sucking and massaging of his tongue against the main vein that lay underneath Naruto's shaft, bringing more moans of pleasure from the blonde's throat. Sasuke usually liked to draw out his boyfriend's orgasm, and make him beg for release. However, time was something that Sasuke didn't want to waste for several reasons his mind couldn't quite line up, but knew were there.

"Oh, God Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded, giving Sasuke the chills and making him want even more.

The Uchiha bobbed his head up and down the entire length of Naruto, sucking and massaging his cock as if his very life depended on it. Sasuke could feel Naruto's member pulsing with the nearing of its release as he moved his tongue over every inch, from base to end.

"Dammit, Naruto…" Sasuke swore before taking the blond back into his mouth for another round of sucking. The Uchiha hummed lightly each time he allowed Naruto's head to hit the back of his throat, causing Naruto is groan and hiss for more.

Sasuke could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes, for whatever reason, he wasn't sure of. Sasuke tried his best to hold back the tears, tried his best to fight them from showing themselves. He was able to handle the tears until Naruto reached his climax, sending hot seed into Sasuke's mouth and onto parts of his face and neck.

"Aah, Sasuke… I love you…"

That was the breaking point. As Naruto tried to gain his breath back he'd lost, he noticed that Sasuke hadn't moved from his position. That he continued to sit on his knees, head down and silent sobs coming from his throat. As Naruto's mind began to clear from its euphoria, he leaned down to Sasuke's level, only to realize that he was… Crying?

"Sasuke… Sasuke? What's wrong? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Naruto's voice questioned, full of obvious concern.

The Uchiha looked up into Naruto's blue eyes, blinking through the tears. It took a moment for Sasuke to catch on before he wiped his eyes of the tears that still tried to come through, and bring Naruto into a deep kiss. It was a simple kiss that Naruto confusedly returned. After a few moments of a shared kiss, Sasuke broke away and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, what-"

The Uchiha cut him off with another kiss, this time shorter. He smiled warmly after pulling himself away again and speaking with the same amount of warmness, "Thank you."

Naruto gave his lover a puzzled look, confusion swimming throughout his eyes.

"For what?" Naruto inquired.

"I… You…" Sasuke couldn't seem to speak correctly, his mind so cluttered with emotion.

"Calm down, Sasuke. You don't have to rush. Just… Talk it out. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto smiled gently at Sasuke as he put both his hands on each of the Uchiha's cheeks, forcing the brunette to look into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke found nothing but honesty in their blue waves.

Sasuke did as Naruto told him. He took a moment, took a deep breath, then began again, "Over these past few months, I thought you… Didn't want…"

The blonde seemed to begin to catch on to what Sasuke was trying to get at. He then realized that this must have been something he'd repressed for some time, knowing that Sasuke never breaks down this easily from just one thing. Naruto guessed at just what he may have been trying to explain, "Thought that I didn't want you?"

After hearing this statement, it looked as though Sasuke might have broken down once again, this time with a vengeance. However, it seemed that Sasuke caught himself, and forced himself to remain composed. He settled for a simple nod.

"Oh, my God Sasuke… Did you really feel like that?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling more broken and exposed than ever before. Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't be this open for a long while. This was a once in a while thing to see, a broken-down Sasuke.

_Maybe this is what he meant about being so broken up 4 years ago… Was it like this?_ Naruto thought to himself, realization hitting him harder than a wall of bricks.

Naruto brought the broken Uchiha into a comforting embrace, feeling horrible about his negligent attitude toward the one person that he deemed most important in his life.

"Sasuke, you should have said something! Anything! You should know that you're number one in my life. And even my retarded ignorance shouldn't let that change. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke could feel Naruto's words impact him in his heart, claiming back the courage he had when they first started out. These words were enough to lift Sasuke back out of the darkness he'd just entered, and fueled him to return Naruto's hug in kind.

"I'll remember that from now on, Naruto… Thank you."

"No need. I love you… Possibly more than life itself."

Sasuke tightened his embrace slightly before replying, "I love you, too… More than I or you know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukec: Oh, I would have made this chapter longer, but I just felt it appropriate it ended here. I needed to update, and I already had this bit done. If you wish for me to include what was originally intended to be in here, please let me know in your review or through a PM. If I don't get many requests, then I'll just have it in the beginning of the next chapter. <strong>

**My mind has been having a hard time focusing, so if this isn't very good, please excuse my… Jumbled mind haha. I hope you enjoyed, nonetheless!**


End file.
